


What do you need, baby...

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, excessive use of nickname 'baby'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: JJ is in Beijing for a competition.  Yuri is in Hatsetsu training.  It should be fine, they'll see each other in a few days.  Yuri's heat has other ideas -- but at least he has his phone with him and a couch in the office.





	What do you need, baby...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 18+ YOI server's Prompt fill event from 2018 -- which happened months before I joined but Fae and I both decided we'd each do a piece for it anyways!
> 
> My prompts:  
Setting - Castle  
Genre - Fluff and Porn  
Trope - Pornstars  
Prompt - Biological imperative (Ponn Farr or mating drive, being in heat, hormones)  
Kink - coming without being touched
> 
> Some of these are more of a stretch than others in this piece, but you have been warned :)

The Four Continents was in Beijing this year -- which was both good and bad. It meant that JJ would have a little time between that and worlds to spend some time in Hatsetsu. Normally, he wouldn't care about spending time in Hatsetsu. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Victor remembered him, and he and Yuuri had never been the closest -- but Yuri was there. It was just a free day today with a break before the free skate tomorrow. He was in first place after the short program -- much of his competition was retired now. The younger skaters were starting to close in the points, but he was only 24. He was an alpha, so he still had a few years in him.

JJ stretched out on the hotel bed, sighing at how comfortable bed was after his program yesterday. He was supposed to meet his parents for breakfast in another half an hour, but he had already decided that room service sounded better. Honestly, clothes this morning didn't seem like something needed for a while. Maybe a nice hot shower after he laid in bed in his boxers for a while was a better idea.

He was about to grab his phone to text Yuri when his phone rang. Yuri never called. NEVER. This was Yuri calling though. Yuri texted normally, and 90% of the time it was not Yuri texting first. Grabbing the phone, the concern was obvious in his voice. "Yuri? Is everything OK?" 

"Jean…." 

For a moment, JJ was positive Yuri was injured, then he recognized that tone. "Baby?"

The response to the pet name was barely more than a whimper. Yes … Yuri wasn't injured at all. The worry changed to lust in an instant.

"Baby, tell me where you are?" He let his voice drop, closing his eyes as he heard that tone in his lover's voice. Maybe people had been surprised when Yuri had presented as an omega, but JJ had known, the man was too captivating to be anything else.

"C-Castle." There was a soft gasp as Yuri clearly was struggling with being coherent.

It only took a moment for JJ to realize that Yuri meant the ice castle rink. "Someplace private?"

"Ah -- ah -- office. Office. I … I locked the dah-door." Every word was a struggle as Yuri tried desperately to not slip into Russian.

"What do you need, baby?" The low rumble in JJ's voice made it more than clear that he very much knew what Yuri needed.

The whine from the omega this time barely sounded human, whatever Yuri was going to say ended up just being a whiny keen.

The demanding and wanting noise from Yuri sent a shock through JJ's body. He knew that sound. Maybe no one would be surprised, but Yuri was anything be passive in bed, and even lost in what was clearly a deep heat haze, the demanding nature of the omega was clear. "Put the call to video, baby."

As soon as JJ could see Yuri on the screen, his eyes went wide. That was an image that would be burned in his mind. Yuri's normally pale skin was flushed red and his blond hair was already damp, long strands clinging to his face. Those deep vibrant green eyes were dilated, Yuri clearly long past the point where he should be someplace safe until his heat was over.

"Thought you weren't due for a heat for another two months?" There wasn't any reproach in the tone. JJ very much knew that Yuri's body and a heat schedule had never happened -- the number of competitions his strongest competition had missed due to heat was easily in the double digits by this point. 

The answer was a whine as Yuri moved to the couch in the office. Instead of just lying down, it was clear that he brushed himself against the back of the couch and then curled around himself until he was lying on the couch. "Jean … fuck me?" The desperation in Yuri's voice fading into more of a purr -- and that was the exact purr that in almost any other circumstance would have JJ rushing to him. That only worked when they were both in the same country though. Right now there was a large body of water between them and two more days of competition.

"I can't baby, you know that." Oh did he want to though. The phone was set down for a moment, and then the black of Yuri's shirt was replaced by too close to the camera naked skin as Yuri wriggled out of his T-shirt. When he picked up the phone again, he was purring louder. "Jean ..."

The jolt of electricity hearing his name … no, the version of his name that only Yuri ever used … shook his enter body. "I wish I could, baby."

At the name, this time the whine from Yuri was near heartbreaking, a forlorn keening, "Please?"

"Please what, baby?" The more distressed Yuri looked the more the desire to say 'fuck it' and see how fast he could get a plane ticket to Japan was beginning to win over.

"That's what I want, Jean … please?"

"You want…" JJ swallowed. He knew that it was the heat talking. He crushed down the part of his mind thinking that maybe it wasn't the heat talking. What if … no, he couldn't let himself think that. "That's what you look like right now, baby. One of those omegas in a breeding kink porno." He tried to keep his voice even and low.

When the phone screen focused on Yuri's face again, JJ couldn't help but gasp. The man's pupils were blown, deep black pools as he licked over his lips. The man's voice though, never losing the vibrato of his purring, dropped low to little more than a breathy whisper, "Do you want that too? Want to fuck me, fill me, breed me?" The emphasis on 'breed' sounding dirtier than any porno could.

"Fuck." Oh, if his mother knew he was swearing this much, she'd disapprove, but then again, she wouldn't approve of much of this at all. "Baby, is that what you want? Is that what makes you wet and needy? Is that what you think about when you fuck yourself?" JJ didn't care what his mother thought of his relationship -- well he cared, just right at this moment, he didn't care about anything except his lover on a couch much too far away from him.

How Yuri had slid from his pants was a mystery. That he was flexible enough to have taken his free hand down far enough to have slipped more fingers than JJ could even think of into his slit was much less of a mystery. "Jean, please?" The whining purr hitting every instinctual tone of 'omega in heat'.

"Baby … oh, yeah, baby. You know I want to. Want to make you feel so good, baby. Show me, show me what you want, baby…" JJ tried to swallow as he watched Yuri start to fuck himself with his hand. He watched, unable to think of anything but his lover being in so much need. He couldn't look away, watching as Yuri moaned, his neglected cock weeping clear fluid onto his pale stomach.

"Jean…" Yuri gasped, his hips bucking as he focused only on the voice of the man he so desperately wanted. "Tell me …" There was another whine as somehow Yuri contorted his body to penetrate his body deeper, his entire fist thrusting into his slick wet body.

"Tell you, baby? Tell you as soon as I can that I'm going to fly out there and throw you down on the bed and give you every last inch of my hard alpha cock and give you everything you want?" He moaned, shivering as he watched how Yuri reacted to every word. If they were closer … oh, if they were closer, he'd forget the skating competition in a heartbeat to be with the other man.

"Breed me?" The words were barely gasped as Yuri thrust his hips back onto his hand. His eyes had lost all focus, the camera wobbling until Yuri had to set it down on the couch as he rotated to his hands and knees. Every sound over the phone full of sexual promise. The wet sucking noises of Yuri's body not wanting to release his hand. The moans. The gasps. Everything about Yuri was driving JJ insane.

"Yes -- oh, fuck yes, is that what you want, baby?" He couldn't ignore how every time he said the word 'baby' Yuri reacted. This was better than any porno had ever been. This was his name being whispered as Yuri lost all ability to form a coherent sentence. The camera view horrible, but he could hear and his imagination and memory were more than enough to fill in the rest of the details.

The whining over the phone got louder, more desperate, more animalistic as Yuri moved, trying his best to force his body over that edge. He needed it. He needed to orgasm right now more than he needed anything. 

Lowering his voice, a husky deep whisper growl of pure alpha hormones, JJ whispered, "I'll fuck you until you're full of my come, pregnant …" Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Yuri screamed in orgasm.

The near pained noise of the omega being thrown over that edge echoed in the office, the sound clearly carried over the phone as Yuri collapsed. The post-orgasm bliss making him a boneless happy mess, unable to move to even grab the phone. All JJ could hear was the soft content purr -- that content purr he wanted to hear when he had Yuri knotted and in his arms -- not however far away.

Taking a deep breath, a shudder ran through JJ's body as the room spun. Only then did he realize that his own boxers were soaked. He'd been so intent on his omega that his own erection and orgasm had left him surprised, unable to do anything but lie there catching his breath after coming untouched just from the sound of his lover.

After this, he'd fly to his. After this, he'd hold him. After this, he'd make their relationship much more official. For now, all he could do was call Yuuri to make sure that his Yuri, his lover, his everything would be safe for the rest of his heat. 


End file.
